


Incredible

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, but it always seems longer when you type it on tumblr, i love this idiot, shorter than i thought it would be, this fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Poe broke up with you because he is emotionally constipated. He realised at some point that you are his metaphorical prune and while you two are stuck on a mission together he explains why he did it. Based on the song Incredible by Darius.





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> To any british people here; do you remember pop idol?? Darius was the third place and Gareth Gates second and Will Young won. Which was a travesty Gareth Gates should of won. Female pronouns because that’s how it be in the song.

When Poe told you it was over between you both, you felt like your heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. You wanted to collapse on the floor and just let the tears out but instead you said that it was ok.

You weren’t into him anyway.

* * *

A few days after avoiding each other and the tension between you both building up, you started arguing with each other. Sometimes the words traded between you both hit too close to home and sent you both storming off in the opposite direction.

It’s ok though because you were never into him.

Poe had told you that your laugh was too loud and that really you were the last girl he’d ever look at in a crowd. You wanted to throw the wrench you were holding at him.

You told him not to worry about it. You told him that you had always found him irritating and the break up didn’t mean your world was ending, you’ll be just fine. That he’d be the last boy you’d ever look at in a crowd.

Not that he was into you anyway.

His latest remark had hurt you too much and even though you thought nobody had seen the look on your face, Poe had. He felt guilty about it until he started rubbing his right cheek. You had slapped him so hard that the sound it made must of been heard all over the base.

The words Poe said to you kept replaying in your mind. He had come up to you when you were going over a list of parts you needed. Poe had stood a little too close for comfort, possibly his idiotic idea that he thought he was intimidating you. It made him an idiot.

“Baby, your were never the answer to all of my prayers because I like my girlfriends in short skirts with longer hair.”

When he said this, it was when you turned and slapped him around the face. Sure you two had said some nasty things but this was too far. Even for Poe. You stormed off into your workshop and locked the door.

* * *

General Organa had called a meeting and unfortunately it was only you and Poe there. You always arrived early unlike the Resistance’s fatheaded pilot who swaggered in late like he owned the place. It was odd to you that he showed up like this but thought nothing more of it.

The reason Poe had shown up early is because he wanted to see you. He made a horrible mistake letting you go and he didn’t know what had come over him. Finn was right about Poe. He was emotionally constipated and you were his metaphorical prune.

You both thought the meeting would involve a lot more than you and Poe but apparently the General had other ideas. She assigned a mission and you were to leave immediately.

* * *

She finally cracked, you thought. The General had finally lost it because she somehow thought it’d be a great idea to let you and Poe be on a small ship together.

It got even worse when the thunderstorm hit. The rain was heavy and the lightening constant there was no way you could go out in this. Your original plan was to stay as far away from as you could but the ship was so small you had to sit near him.

The silence was killing you both and somebody had to break it.

“The things I’ve said to you. They are unforgivable. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said since we broke up.” Poe said and you looked at him in surprise.

“When I said I didn’t care about what you felt about me, that I couldn’t care less about everything I’ve said or done. I didn’t mean it, I never meant to say it. I’m such an idiot.” He continued.

“What did you really mean to say then Dameron?” You asked and you could feel the anger leave your body.

“The truth is that I care about what you think about me. Maybe I thought that I cared too much about that and that if I put up some kind of front then I wouldn’t seem too clingy. I never meant it.” Poe looked so upset that you shuffled closer to him.

“You were never clingy and I would never of minded if you did. You’re a fool Poe Dameron, you should of talked to me about this. Breaking up over something like this was idiotic.”

“Telling the truth is easier said than done. I’ve never felt this way about someone else before and it scares me.”

Everything was silent for a moment so you decided to shuffle further next to him and put your arm around him. Poe put his head on your shoulder and leaned into you.

“You’re incredible you know that? You’re so amazing and you just blow my mind. That someone like you would be into someone like me. You’re one of a kind and I feel like I’m having a meltdown.”

“Uh...” You said. You didn’t want to cause any meltdowns.

“What I really meant to say is don’t leave baby. That’s what I should of said. I won’t ever leave you again, if you’ll have me back.” He whispered.

“Only if you promise to talk to me Poe. You need to learn to communicate.”

He promised he would and the next thing you heard were quiet snores. His ability to fall asleep so fast still amazed you. You rested your head ontop of his face and eventually drifted off as well.

Maybe you were both into each other really.


End file.
